Biomaterials are used in numerous medical applications today, such as fixation devices, replacements and surgical equipment. Implants are typical examples of a biomaterial application and there are several different implant materials used today. For example, magnesium is a biomaterial known for its therapeutic benefits. Magnesium is believed to contribute to the relaxation and contraction of muscles improving the rate of healing to the damaged site. Magnesium sulfate, for example, is often used to soothe soreness and reduce inflammation. Magnesium compounds may be applied topically, absorbing the compound in through the skin.
For athletes, magnesium is believed to be beneficial in regulating heart rhythm, reducing blood pressure, and in producing ATP. In light of the benefits of magnesium, it would be beneficial to provide athletic apparel capable of delivering magnesium topically to a wearer.